crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Tower
Thunder Tower, '''a.k.a EMD Lab''' (meaning still unknown) is a Zombie Mode map sets inside a mechanical production plans. It is available in few versions: *'EMD Lab' (North America). *'Thunder Tower' (Most versions). *'ThunderStroke Tower' (Vietnam). *'Thunder Storm' (Indonesia). *'Jet Tower '(Russia) Story The agents fixed their gazes on the blue lights and followed them into the depths of a place they could not even begin to fathom. The foreground looked like a giant test tube in the abyss, with an endless set of stairs spiraling down the ground level. The ground level looked like a river of lightning, with a pillar of light from the center shooting off to an unknown place with a low hum. This sight was not meant for mortals. Description It's a huge tube filled with mechanical machines ready to be destroy within a disposal waste at the ground level. These robots are traveling downward in a long spiral ramp. They cause few sparks along the way, this is why the whole ramp is divided in two with an electrical force field powered by electrical rods. These rods mainly serve as indicator to detect which floor the mechs are at. If blue, they reached F1, if red they reached B1. For each mechs that goes to waste, the rods electrocute the whole area (-10 HP). Which means a normal row of mechs would kill every players. Also the mechs shock players too close from them (-2 HP). The whole tube is low on gravity (similar to Orbital Station), easing the movement for anyone in the facility. If anything, the place provide some jump pad to get on top faster. There are many short tunnels, these are all zombies spawns, but some of them appear from emergency doors on top. The ground level is a huge industrial fans seems to be served for anti-gravity experiments. Below it, sits the guardian of the place, deep into toxic liquid. Getting too close of the bottom will intoxicate players (-5 HP). When the boss emerge, it destroys the fan in a cutscene, however the anti-gravity device is still functional. Combos The main goal on this map is to score a high amount of points by combining multiple mechs together. Once three or more of the same type are linked together, they will explode and give additional points to every player. Any types give the same amount, which is 300 points multiply by total mechs destroyed. What matters is how many there is in the connection and how many players in room. There's always only one row of mechs at a time, once they are all destroyed, another row will appear. If there's a gap in a group and two mechs of the same type are linked, the group in front with all its mechs attached to it will be forced to backtrack to meet their pairs. Most have certain attribution and will act differently when exploding. *'DMD:' Will simply explode with his pairs, they are default mechinical machines. *'Destructor:' Will destroy one mech ahead and behind the pairs and can screw up most combos. *'Blockers:' Will stop the mechs behind until they explodes, which is useful in ground levels. *'Fans: '''Will push the mechs behind to the floor's starting point then explodes (also useful in ground levels). *'TNTs:' Will destroy eight mechs on each sides, to be avoided or else you'll miss potential combos. Tips & Strategy *If you are newbie, let the whole row appear first before deciding which one to shoot. Bigger combo may still be hidden behind the wall and by shooting fast, you may miss them *Always target Fans and Blockers first if they are at the start of the row. This gives you more time to score combo *Start with DMD first, then Destructors, as they can destroy some other mechs and cause smaller combo to break *TNTs should be taken care of individually ASAP, especially when playing in public. Newbie players may be tempted to match them first, thus destroying the whole row *If possible, start matching combo from left to right. That way the mechs won't be pulled back and cause unnecessary combo that may screw up other combos available *If you know that a Destructors Combo will end the row by destroying other Mechs near them and you can't match any more combo, destroy those Mechs first before matching the Destructors. *Note that Destructors will only destroy one mech right next to him - if there is a gap, then the other mech will be unaffected. Use this to your advantage and create gaps whenever possible so you can score more combo. An example is in Round 18: Instead of matching 11 Destructors right away, destroy one next to the DMDs on the Right. This way, when you match the remaining 10 Destructors, the two DMDs on the right side will surivive and match up with one DMD at the end of the row, forming another combo. *Sometimes you must choose carefully between combo 3 or 4. Make sure that you get the most possible points out of them instead of just the number in the combo. A nice example is in Round 1: You can match 2 combo 4, but it's best to match 3 combo 3 which gives out more points (2700 vs 2400) *To get 4 Crystal Crates it is best to let 1 person do the combo's while the others shoot the zombies. it doesn't matter if nobody has a VIP account aslong as the person doing the combo's gets most of the combo points. Enemies *'Zombies:' Common zombies from previous maps but re-textured again, these includes: Mutants (Steel Jaw), Dreads (Hell Claws), Gorillas (Steel Beast), Crawlers (Metal Assassins) and Jumpers. *'Mechs:' They are on their way to be disposed of, these includes: DMD, Destructor, TNTs, Blockers and Fans. *'Bosses:' Giant Predator & Predator Core. Mysterious Girl is also back with her two twins sisters. Events *'Wave 8:' Anti-Gravity will activate and a total of 100 mechs will spawn over time as soldiers make combos. *'Wave 16:' A similar bonus to Dinner Theater's where an army of jumpers fall down from the top. Each jumpers requires one bullet to kill. Purple ones give out 1000 points and yellow ones fill the boost bar; even if the bonus time runs out. In order to make the bonus easier, the bullet times will also assists two times. *'Wave 18:' An important combo not to miss, consisting of eleven mechs, thus giving 3300 points. *'Wave 24:' Three Mysterious Girls will appear (same color bonuses, but Purple one now gives 10000 points) and will start running all over the map. *'Wave 27:' Many Gorillas appeared at Floor 1st, plus an extremely long mechs line appear in Floor 2nd. It's best to have 2 players to score combo while the other two use FAL Camo to clear out the Gorillas. Don't let the mechs reach 1st Floor or the FAL Camo grenade may disrupt it *'Wave 30:' The boss will emerge in a cutscene. Upon his defeat, the core will appear and Anti-Grav will also activate to reach the core which would had most likely reach the top. Features *'Anti-Gravity:' Activate at Wave 8 and 30, they allow players to freely move are the facility. *'Bullet Time:' Available in Wave 16 and 24, same concept as in Dinner Theater, it slows down mouvement. *'Supply Crates:' Like in most maps, crate will spawns every five waves to deliver grenades and hypomeds (Wave 15) and now Instant Heals (30 HP) gold crates. They fall from the top and will disappear at the bottom. *'Ammo Carriers:' Few crawlers will have ammo icon above their heads, killing them results in an instant refill. *'Berserk:' Replaced with a FAL Camo with enough ammo / grenades for the whole boost. Bosses :''Main article: Giant Predator Giant Predator is the final boss on any difficulty in this map, however in Normal difficulty, once defeated, his core will then start to harm soldiers with similar attacks. On his first form, the mechanical spider attempts to climb all the way up causing soldiers to be unable to get above him. His legs can also crush soldiers (-50 HP). Whenever somebody is below, it will use a special tracking laser dangerous for anyone being chased by it. This is why it is best to always stay on top and shooting his leg to prevent him from climbing. Destroying the huge metal object on the ceiling to crush him, thus forcing him to fall few floors (you need the achievement Spider Hunter first). The second form has more HPs but is as easy as his spider form. Doing the same attacks except he won't do the dangerous laser attack the spider can do. As soldiers can easily move with the anti-gravity, it is easier to dodge most of his lasers. Overall these bosses are far from being a threat. To make the fight easier, supply crates will also drop during this battle, each wave consists of four Golden Health boxes (Instant heal 30 HP). If you run low on health, make sure to grab one of these, they will help greatly. Rewards This map use a new kind of reward, introducing a safe system. Whenever somebody finish a match, early leave or gets kicked, if they had enough points, just like any previous map, they would receive a prize. This time however, players receive a safe that can open any crates of the same color or any crates below. This map also has its own crates, which can only be chosen from the safes. A player may choose between a normal crate or an EMD crates when opening a crate. A crystal offers every crates of their choice to be opened. The EMD crystal come with a large variety of items, including: Boxing Gloves, ARX-160, G11 Blue Skull, M1216 Blue Skull, etc. The boss crate contains these items, plus a Predator Backpack, Mysterious Girl Doll, various namecards and sprays as well. It is probably one of the best and easiest reward crates to obtain. Trivia *This is the first time in CrossFire where a cutscene is used. *This is the only time where all four players can easily obtain a crystal crate. *This is first map play style similiar like Zuma Deluxe *Example: If there are TNT in DMD row destroy it will pull it back Gallery Thunder_Tower1.png|Thunder Tower. Tower1.jpg|Tower. Overview.jpg|Overview. Overview1.jpg|Overview (2). Second Floor.jpg|Second Floor. Third Floor.jpg|Third Floor. Top.jpg|Top of the Tower. Top1.jpg|Top Metal Object. Thunder.png|Artwork. EMD Tact Map.png|Tactical Map. Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode